


He never really knew the Force before

by Marie_Michon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Background information, Canon accuracy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Force Choking, Force Fuck, Force Use, Force Violation, Inappropriate Force Use, Internal Conflict, Interrogation scene, It actually fits in the movie, Mind Fighting, Missing Scene, POV Kylo Ren, Psychokinesis, Takodana scene, Tech talk, Telekinesis, Vaginal Sex, could-be deleted scene, dub-con, erotic asphyxiation, force connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Michon/pseuds/Marie_Michon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Kylo Ren has just fled the interrogation room after his failure to extricate the map from his prisoner's mind. </p><p>He reminisces about their encounters so far and meditates to discern his next move. He knows he shoud report to the <em>Supreme Leader</em> immediately, especially as the prisoner is obviously <em>Force</em> affine, but maybe he should just push his abilities of using the <em>Dark Side</em> for his <em>Force</em>-use to a new level and try to get the information, again, before humiliating himself even more before his master.</p><p>Chapter 2: Kylo Ren goes back to the interrogation room to finish what he started... </p><p>Missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stormed back into his appointed chambers inside the _Starkiller Base_ , his current stationing, his long black coat billowing behind him like foaming waves ready to break on the cliffy shore.

The hydraulic door first opened and then shut behind him with a mechanic swoosh, and somehow that wasn’t dramatic enough to vent his fury. He wished he could slam the door shut so hard that it would shudder on its hinges - he loved rural colonies that still had those archaic doors. So, he was left to let out a roughly suppressed scream and throw the heavy helmet, he had already carried in his hand, against the wall far left of him.

It crushed against the cold metal with brutal force and a low thumping sound, leaving a ragged looking indentation before it bounced off and fell to the floor.

He stared at the scar that now marred the otherwise perfectly clinical looking walls and wished himself back aboard the _Finalizer._ On the mighty Resurgent-class Star Destroyer every window had the calming view of the black emptiness sprinkled with more or less distant stars; stars in galaxies far away with promising planets, waiting to be colonized by the First Order …or to be destroyed forever.

 

As the right hand of the First Order’s _Supreme Leader_ , it usually fell to him to oversee the secret colonization of these planets in the Unknown Regions, colonies that grew under the protection and indoctrination of the First Order until it would be strong enough to ultimately oppose the so-called “New Republic”, terminate the Resistance once and for all and bring back the rule of law and order to civilization.

Like in the old Empire.

Like under the Emperor and his right hand, Darth Vader… his grandfather.

 

The thought of Darth Vader sobered him considerably.

He had to pull himself together.

He needed to control his feelings, _use_ them.

His face once again hid his emotions when he turned to the pedestal where he kept the relic holy to him, Vader’s mask.

He needed to think, to decide his next steps.

He had to report to the _Supreme Leader_ , report of his finding, ask for his guidance… but not before he had taken back control over this situation.

He needed to think rationally.

 

He was Supreme Leader Snoke’s personal apprentice and he could not appear weak or incapable. ..

…Again.

The sudden rage boiled up fast and hot inside him at the mere thought of General Hux and how he had repeatedly tried to humiliate him in front of the _Supreme Leader_.

His fists clenched and unclenched forcefully as he turned to look out of the window… but there weren’t any windows in these rooms far inside the _Starkiller Base_.

He hated these rooms!

And he hated General Hux!

 

Hux was quite young and accomplished for a First Order General and could not stand the thought that his adversary was the _Supreme Leader_ ’s right hand and not him.

That in itself made Hux jealous beyond proper reason, but what was worse was that Hux didn’t show any affinity to the _Force_ at all, whereas _he_ was not only exceptionally strong with the _Force_ , but, as Snoke so proudly put, ‘the perfect balance of the _Dark Side_ and the _Light_ ’.

He had the potential to grow more powerful than all preceding Lords of the _Dark Side_ , with his ancestry and his abilities. He had already been conferred upon the title of a master of the ‘Knights of Ren’, making him Lord Kylo Ren, despite his young age, a master of the new leading order after the demise of the _Sith_.

As such, he acted under direct command of the _Supreme Leader_ alone, outside the otherwise strict, formal hierarchy of the First Order and beyond any military rank.

No wonder he found himself more and more often in conflict with the military officials, preceded by ambitious General Hux, owing to his special agenda consistently trumping their military objectives.

But Hux just couldn’t keep to simply doing his fucking job, let alone help him do his, as Snoke expected… No, of course not... He had to get in his way whenever he could and sneer about how much faster and more efficient he would have been at whatever task.

That swot!

His ambition also rendered him the most terrible rat, always ready to report something he _believes_ he would have done better and faster to the _Supreme Leader_. If only he knew that whatever he tried to get up Snoke’s ass, he’d never be able to replace him, not without access to the power of the _Force_.

 

So, of course, it had been him, who had been trusted with the mission, exclusively, from the _Supreme Leader_ himself, as it touched _Jedi_ business, and he alone led the command to hunt down everyone with _Force_ affinity and destroy even the last of the surviving _Jedi_.

The last known _Jedi_ had fled into hiding. But he would locate and kill him as well. All he needed was the route that led to him, the map, and the prisoner - _the girl_ \- had seen it.

It was in her head, he had gotten a glimpse of her being shown the map by the droid as he had captured her.

All he needed was to get it out of her.

And he was a specialist.

He had interrogated quite his share of people.

Resistance, civilians, unwilling allies and even his own subordinates.

If he needed information, either the interrogation droids got what he needed, or most of the others spilled as soon as he entered the room, hastening to reveal everything before that 'dark monster in a mask' would top whatever torture the droids had inflicted, already.

Very seldom, someone kept his mouth shut until he started using the _Force_ on them, but sooner or later they all had to succumb to his might.

If he got impatient, he could always invade the opponent’s mind and get the intel the hard way, forcing himself through the victim’s memories, but that was rarely required, actually. He had the impression that such a mind rape was much harder to bear, on those renitent, than the torture before, and most of the addressed became aware of it as soon as he got started and broke before he broke them.

 

In the last few weeks he had come across not only one but two Resistance fighters who had been able to withstand the torture, which was a rare coincidence in itself. But, he told himself berating, he shouldn’t have been surprised as the whole mission was about tracking down the last _Jedi_... and he didn't belive in coincidences.

The last _Jedi_...

Skywalker.

 

His former teacher, back when he was a simple boy.

But that had been in another life. And he wasn’t that boy any longer.

Soon, there would be _nothing_ left of that, nothing at all, as the last _Jedi_ would soon be extinguished.

As soon as he had found out that the map the Resistance was after, was supposed to reveal hints regarding _his_ hidden refuge, he had known it wouldn’t be as easy as that abject Hux was trying to make the _Supreme Leader_ believe.

No.

First that Resistance pilot had made sure that the information wasn’t on him, when he had been caught on Jakku, and then his jet’s Astromech droid had managed not only to escape Hux’s troops but to find the most unlikely help.

His hand involuntarily twitched towards the hilt of his fierce looking lightsaber as he remembered the dialogue back on the _Finalizer_ …

 

\------------------------------------

 

He had known the man had been sent to bring bad news by the look of that Junior Officer when he had entered that control room.

The guy had been pale, bent in on himself.

Sweating.

And reeking of fear.

 

He also had already known that that BB-unit Astromech droid had fled Jakku before that man had opened his mouth.

What had come as a surprise, had been the vessel he had mentioned…

 

“ _[…]aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter.”_

 

Sudden rage had blinded him at the mentioning of this detail, as he had known by instinct that it was the damned ‘ _Millennium Falcon_ ’, the officer had been talking about.

The only thing that had stopped him from losing control completely right at that very moment and had had him rein in his outburst - under unbelievable mental strain - in favour to making a sarcastic remark, had been that he had also felt something else.

He had known he would need all the details, still, but as soon as the officer had mentioned the possibility that their traitor Stormtrooper, FN-2187, might have helped the droid escape, he had lost it for a moment, nevertheless.

It had taken every ounce of is will-power not to kill the man there and then but to turn away from him and unleash his fury at the control panels instead.

Hux’s Stormtroopers. Those imbeciles, those lurdanes…

 

Still, important information had been withheld from that report until then.

He had felt it.

He would have been able to read it on the officer, but he had wanted to hear it.

Out loud.

That’s why he had calmed himself, and had asked the officer, explicitly, if he had something to add to his report.

He had seen it in the eyes of the man, then, that sudden increase of terror, the knowledge that he knew that the other had held something back; that he balanced on a razor’s edge and was about to be cut.

Lethally.

 

The officer had hesitatingly overcome his reluctance and – even taking into account the profound fear he already experienced – could never have foreseen that this last bit of information would have this kind of impact on the Dark Lord, as he had added that the fugitives had had help from a girl.

_A girl._

_From Jakku._

 

He had instantly _Force-_ pulled the man across the room by his throat in order to throttle him with his bare hands.

_A girl._

He had recognised the importance of that girl instantly as he had _sensed_ her.

That’s what it had been.

An awakening of the _Force_.

 

\------------------------------------

 

He had _sensed_ her, again, the minute his Upsilon-class command shuttle had entered the orbit of Takodana.

 

It had made him shiver in anticipation and his blood had started to simmer.

He had been thrilled by her mere presence.

All his senses had been heightened since.

 

He had _known_ that she hid in the woods; a deep thrumming inside him had pulled him towards her.

He had felt her moving, further into the wood, and the thrumming had become a silvery thread in his head, pulling him behind her as she lured him further into the undergrowth.

The closer he had come, the stronger the noise had got, the stronger the pull.

He had become a hunter stalking his prey.

He had gulped hard to swallow the watering he had thought he felt, but his mouth had been dry.

 

As he had finally seen her, the thrum had become overwhelming, painful even, it had numbed out every other movement or sound, he had seen and heard just her and her alone.

The adrenalin that had rushed through him had put him in his usual battle state.

His blood had run cold and he had gotten eerily calm, all concentrated power.

Time around him had decelerated until it was as slow as his controlled heartbeat, calmed by his focus as he had moved to close the distance between them in long, determined strides.

Everything around him had happened in a poisonous sticky haze, slowed down and rendered blurry and almost unreal by the thick air, close to the verge of vanishing from his reality.

 

He had had all the time in the galaxy to observe her.

Her, her sweat drenched tunic, her widening eyes, her peaking pulse and her thorough panic, as she saw him approaching.

He had seen himself through her eyes, as she had perceived his masked and hooded appearance approach.

Dark and deadly.

He had felt her anguish as she pulled her blaster gun on him and opened fire.

As if he had moved outside her reality, he had had plenty of time to react, draw his sword and deflected her blaster bolts as if they were bullets of a child’s toy, but he had needed her to stop, eventually.

As he had come closer, he had restrained her gun arm by using the _Force._

He had telekinetically pushed it down and held in place while he had approached her.

Her terror had been palpable, she had never experienced someone using the _Force_ on her like that before.

She had been shocked, trembling like the leaves around her.

It had been mesmerizing.

Tempting…

…but he had had no time.

 

His first priority had had to be the map.

He had needed to find the droid.

He had stepped around her, circling her like a wolf does his prey, … _but he had had no time._

He had needed to act fast.

So he had stretched out his hand towards her, pushing brutally with his mind as he had entered her conscience by _Force._

 

He had known he was being harsh, vicious even, as he had rummaged inside her.

His invasion had hurt her, but he had had no choice. He had needed what was inside her.

Her mind had been shaking as much as her body under his manipulation.

She had felt violated, he had sensed, when she had pressed her eyes shut and had begged him silently to stop.

She had broken into a fierce sweat, and had started shivering, feverish.

 

It had been getting hard for him to concentrate on his task.

She had become too much a distraction for his task at hand and surprisingly also a temptation to his peace of mind.

He had known he would have to find his inner balance before he could proceed working on her.

But not there, not then.

And time had been pressing.

He had needed to find the droid.

He had clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together as he had dug deeper and searched for the droid, for her last sighting of it, the direction it had taken…

 

She had opened her mouth for a scream that had remained silent as he had pushed through.

There.

He had found something better.

As she had been forced by him to think of the little BB-unit, he had sensed an emotion insider her.

He had followed it deeper and seen that it was linked to a memory of the droid showing the map hologram.

She had been present as it had done so; she had seen the map.

That would suffice.

All he needed was inside her and he wanted nothing more than to take it, take her…

Take her with him, he corrected himself, somewhat annoyed.

 

He needed to leave instantly to occupy himself with her without any further disturbances and find out everything…

Everything she knew, everything she was, how she had ended up with the Resistance, the traitor and the droid on Jakku…

…why he had felt her, why she occupied his senses and if she was what he had sensed… if she was _Force_ sensitive, his conscience continued.

 

 _The map!_ His mind interrupted.

 

She had still been shaking, fighting desperately against his mental grip on her.

He had needed to get them out of there.

With swift steps, he had stepped behind her and had used a final forceful mental swipe to render her unconscious.

He had caught her falling body easily in his arms as she had gone limp, he had swept her lithe body up in his arms and carried her to his shuttle.

 

\------------------------------------

 

He had had his Stormtrooper guard bring her to the interrogation room and tie her to a torture chair.

Before she had been likely to wake up, he had sent everyone out to be alone with her, even the interrogation droids.

He hadn’t needed them.

Or – more importantly – he hadn’t wanted them there.

In doing so, he had broken protocol. He should have left at least his guards with him… for his sake, protocol said.

For _her_ sake, reason interjected.

But he hadn’t recognized his own feelings about her. The only thing he had known had been that he had wanted to be more careful than before, more sensitive than his usual measures.

_More thorough also._

 

He had hesitated for the fraction of a second in his train of thoughts, he hadn’t really wanted to hurt her, had he?

If he had wanted that, he could have just got physical, could have grabbed her, choked her or hit her, but he hadn’t.

No, she had triggered something in him.

Something else.

Some indistinct new feeling…

… _another pulse of the Light?_

 

Her presence had come back as she had woken up.

He had sat up straighter where he had positioned himself across from her and had taken a calming breath.

He had been preparing himself for the encounter, he had been ready… he had thought.

She had woken up with a start and had looked down at her restraints in renewed panic.

Then she had noticed him.

 

“Where am I?” She had asked.

A reasonable question; one he hadn’t been going to answer.

 

“You’re my guest.” Was all he had replied.

 

“Where are the others?” Her eyes had been darting around fleetingly.

Which others? He had thought at first, but then he had answered immediately.

 

“You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call ‘friends’?”

He had spat the words that had emerged fittingly distorted by the helmet, emphasising the contempt he still felt, ignoring her irritated double-blink at his insults. Still, he had had to admire that her first thoughts had been with them, not her own fate in a situation like this…

“You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.”

 

And he couldn’t have cared less. If any guards had been present, they would have been shocked by his honest answer, leverage relinquished far too easily.

But that hadn’t been how he had wanted to deal with her. With lies and pretence…

The only thing he had wanted had been…

… and he really shouldn’t have relished her frightened gulp at his coolly spoken words.

…Or maybe he should have enjoyed it more, embraced his _Dark Side_ more, fully…

 _The map_! He had had to remind himself.

 

Yes, the map. He had had to search her mind for it.

Still… he had laid his head askance.

“You still want to kill me…”

He had been surprised by his own astonishment.

Everyone who hadn’t wanted to flee had wanted to kill him. But he had told her that she was his guest, and he hadn’t hurt her… anymore… _so far.._.

This had gotten complicated.

 

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask!” She had spat as an answer.

Defiant.

_Afraid._

 

She had been right, he had mused.

The mask.

He had worn it proudly, always.

The people who had seen him without it within the First Order could be counted on one hand.

Because that was how he had wanted to appear, usually, as the master of the Knights of Ren that he was.

Dark.

Superhuman.

Fear invoking!

_Like his grandfather…_

 

‘ _A creature!’_ Her voice had echoed in his head.

He had reached up and done what he had never done before.

He had pushed the opening mechanism beneath his chin, savouring the sound of the hydraulic release as it had made her hold her breath in suspense, and finally he had removed his helmet, standing up in doing so to underline the revealing effect, to show his real face to her, to show _himself_ to her.

 

She had been shocked by his move.

Her mouth had fallen open, gaping, and he had beheld another irritated blink before her eyes had cautiously side-glanced to roam over his tall frame, resting back on his face, her eyes widening.

She hadn’t anticipated him doing such a revealing thing… or maybe she had just been frightened by what he had revealed?

His face… had it looked so terrifying or had she been wondering if anyone who had seen him had lived to tell about it…

She had hurriedly averted her eyes again and stared at some imagined point in the distance.

He had slammed the heavy helmet down in the pillar pit filled with the burnt remains of his enemies, sending ashes and dust aloft building what looked like a cushion made of mist around the rim of the dark metal.

 

He hadn’t known what to expect, but at her palpable dismay he had felt his blood start to churn, again.

He had begun to feel his pulse heaving stronger.

 

Having set his mask aside he had stalked up to her with heavy steps. Willing to show her he was a man and not a beast, he had stopped about an arm’s length away directly in front of her; waiting for a reaction he could work with.

After another quick glance she had swallowed and averted her eyes again with determination.

Her fear had risen again, he had felt it growing stronger, she didn’t know how to read his action, what to expect.

Though he just wanted to let her see, to let her acknowledge… him.

Why he had actually done it was not relevant in that moment. He had felt a strong pull that had practically _urged_ him to.

A pull of _her_?

A pull of the _Light_?

 

It hadn’t mattered.

All that had mattered had been that very moment… _and his mission!_

 

He had raised his voice to her. His human voice, unaltered and undistorted, a young man’s voice of about her age.

Nevertheless a voice used to giving commands and used to have them followed without delay and unopposed.

“Tell me about the droid!”

 

Without moving her eyes away from their imaginary focal point behind him she had started rattling down the technical stats of the robot in a mechanical voice.

“He’s a BB-unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator…”

 

“…carrying a section of a navigation chart.” He had instantly intercepted her evasive torrent of words, making her look up at him despite herself as he continued speaking in a gush of words not unlike her own.

“We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece, and somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. “

 

He had paused to let his address sink in and make room for his indignation which was oozing disbelief as he finally did continue.

 “You, …”

 

She had sought cover by fixing her stare in the distance again, trying to avoiding his verbal attack.

 

“…a scavenger.”

 

The look she had dared to cast on him had been questioning. She hadn’t known what to make of the insult that had lingered in his tone. What to make of him.

What to expect.

 

He had had to calm himself, taken a quick breath in while letting his eyes swipe over her…

… _a girl, almost a woman, in a gear made of canvas rags, a scavenger, like poor people in hot desert regions mostly dressed, sand people… her body slim, but not frail…_

…before his eyes had moved lazily back to her face, dismissive, before he had caught her gaze, holding it and locking it in place. She had wanted to look away again, but she hadn’t been able to as his dark brown eyes held hers in a vice-like grip.

 

“You know I can take whatever I want.”

 

His eyes had narrowed and seemed to have grown even darker, almost black, as he had started to enter her mind again, his glare piercing. He had reached out towards her face, his hand nearly touching, almost caressing, as he had started using _the Force_ on her.

She had torn her head away, as far as she could in those shackles, clenching her jaw against the invasion, against the pain, as she had felt him probing his way into her brain.

He had leaned closer as if to better hear what she had been screaming inside. And she had.

She had been writhing, struggling to keep him out of her… in vain.

 

He had entered her mind with determination and followed her stream of memories back to Jakku, searching her feelings.

 

“You've been so lonely, so afraid to leave…“

 

He let his eyes roam over her face…

_young, not an outstanding female beauty, no voluminous lips, no long lashes, but neither plain either, the quivering underlining the shapely swing of her cupid bow, her tension setting out the strength set in her jaws and quick witted intelligence sparked in her frightful eyes,_

…imagining the extent of her loneliness, before he continued.

 

“At night - desperate to sleep - you imagine an ocean.”

 

She had gasped at his intrusion of her secret, hidden in her very private, most inner core – the water he had seen was not the one she usually pictured, it was the one the lightsaber had shown her. It had been hard to distinguish from her open mouthed panting, but he hadn’t missed it.

 

His eyes had been drawn to her mouth, just so quickly, before he had gone back on his task, concentrating on the pictures blossoming in her mind.

 

“I see it. I see the island.” He had continued commenting on her thoughts he had surfaced.

 

He had been getting closer to more memories she had rather kept hidden, when he had suddenly stumbled upon his father in her mind.

“And Han Solo.”

 

He should have known he would… the Resistance, the _Millennium Falcon_ … and he had been there, on Takodana. He had sensed him… an irritating itch on his peace of mind.

But her feelings… as he had seen him through her eyes…

 

“You feel like he's the father you never had...

He would have disappointed you.”

 

Like he had his _mother_! …like he had him.

 

Did those feelings of hers towards his father make her something like… his half-sister, somehow? He had searched his own feelings.

They had been… confusing.

 

“Get out of my head!” She had hissed, desperately fighting to push him out.

 

He had pushed himself up and away from her, keeping only his hand close to her head so as not to sever the _Force-connection_ to her thoughts.

He still wasn’t able to locate where the all too familiar burst of anger had come from, exactly. But it had crept up his spine and distorted the lovely picture of her face with the hate he felt for his own memories of his father.

All curiosity and gentleness had gone from his voice as he had continued in a more matter-of-fact tone.

 

“I know you've seen the map. It's in there; and now you'll give it to me!”

 

He had stood at little more than an arm’s length from her, his hand hovering in front of her face as he had pushed into her head again.

An anguished sob had escaped her at his intrusion and she had ground her teeth in her straining to fight him back.

Her desperation, her fear… they fuelled his power. He had never felt such a particular mixture of a strong resistance and a luring pull at once.

 

“Don't be afraid; I feel it, too…”

 

It had been an extremely strange feeling, unknown and aggravating as it had managed to somehow block his path into her mind but had also felt fascinatingly tempting…

 

“I'm not giving you anything!” she had forced out through her clenched teeth.

 

“We'll see.”

 

He had pushed harder, called upon _the Force_ with more strenght to screw himself through her blockade…

…just to hit a wall inside her mind again. The astonishment had been written clear on his face as no one, except the grand master had ever been able to withstand his power.

He had looked down on her in disbelief. There should have been no fucking way she could resist his mind breaking.

She had seen his confusion and risen as far as she had been able to in her restraints. She had felt it, too.

That she was able to withstand his power. She had started breathing more calmly, concentrating on whatever she had been doing, searching herself for what it had been that had helped her close up her head.

 

Untrained, but strong.

 

He had inhaled deeply and concentrated once more, pushing inside her with all the force he could muster attacking her mind wall with raw power, but she found an inner peace that held up against anything he had thrown at her and let it fuel her shield.

She had seen it in his eyes, his incredulity, and had suddenly given way and pulled him inside.

He had stood in a dark space, looking around in fearful wonder, as he realised it was _his_ mind they were in all of a sudden.

He had stumbled and shaken his head disoriented. She had mirrored his mind trick and turned it on him…

 

“You...” she had stated equally surprised,

“you're afraid...” she had gained her self-consciousness back as she had been able to take a quick glance at his mind instead.

She had stumbled as deep into him as he had tried to advance into her thoughts and had gotten a glimpse of his darkest core,

“… that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader!”

 

He had let his hand drop.

Both had been staring at each other in utter confusion; afraid of what had happened. Afraid what would happen next.

His disbelieving stare morphed into one of pure hostility. Insecurity and shock had quickly made way for his customary anger.

How could that have happened?

HOW had it even been possible?

 

Fighting so hard to break her walls he had been too sloppy with his own defences.

A mistake.

He had felt his fingernails pressing half-moon-shaped cuts into the palms of his clenched fists, despite the leather gloves he had worn.

He had grabbed his helmet and stormed out of the room.

He had wanted to crush and destroy something, violently, but there had been nothing around but her.

And she was his only chance to get the map, without the droid…

Another mistake.

 

\------------------------------------

 

That had been when he had fled that situation.

He had wanted to report to the _Supreme Leader_ straight away that he had captured the girl, a girl who had been able to resist him, who had been able to use the _Force_ back on him.

But then he had changed his mind in the middle of his way and stormed back into his rooms.

And here he was now.

 

He knew what the _Supreme Leader_ would say…

“You? That girl resisted you?!”

It would be agonizing and shameful but he would assure that he could still get the map out of her, with the guidance of his master.

But how could he go back to her like that, hiding behind Snoke like a boy...

She would laugh in his face, humiliate him in front of the _Supreme Leader_ , even more than Hux ever could.

No.

He needed to be able to rein in his feelings and control his temper first, if he didn’t want to embarrass himself utterly in her vicinity, again.

He would report to Snoke and ask for his guidance, but not before he had sorted this situation out by himself.

 

There was something about this girl that threw him completely off course.

She’s strong with the _Force_ , but untrained… there must be some advantage he could use, him, a trained master of the Knights of Ren.

Him, ‘the perfect balance of the _Dark Side_ and the _Light’_ … he wished!

 

He needed to meditate and find his inner midst before he could face Snoke, before he could face her before him.

He needed to go back and find his equilibrium. Whatever it was that threw him so off balance in her presence needed to be found and eliminated.

 

He pulled off his gloves, removed his belt and coat, as well as his heavy boots and sat down on his bed in the meditating position that was no different amongst the _Dark Side_ Knights than it had been when he had trained to become a _Jedi_.

 

He breathed deeply, pushed all thoughts of the scavenger girl out of his head and remembered what he had learned about using the _Force_. What Snoke had taught him, and what he had learned before…

 

_Anger, fear, and aggression are the key to the Dark Side._

 

He was practically made to live enveloped in anger.

He always felt it flowing through him, heating his blood quickly, heighten all his senses.

He loved to give into his hate, his fury and live his aggressions, to fuel them, use them and he embraced the _Dark Side_ wholeheartedly!

 

There… he had thought it, again, … ‘Love’.

Was it this positive feeling that made him vulnerable?

Was that the opening for _the Light_ the _Supreme Leader_ always still sensed in him? Love?

Even if it was for the Darkness?

And if so, how was he to unlearn it? What was he to substitute it with?

Hate?

But how could he hate what he was supposed to embrace?

‘Suffering’ was another key, he knew.

To cause the suffering of others he had perfected, but that still wasn’t enough.

Was he needed to also suffer himself?

Suffer while using the _Force?_

Suffer from the results thereof?

 

He thought about the grand _Emperor_ and the mighty _Sith_  he had heard of, thought of the holograms he had seen, of what he knew about them.

None of them had ever looked content. None of them had ever been weak.

Had that been their secret to the full extent of the _Dark Side_?

Need he not only give in to fear, anger and hate but also into pain and suffering? Was he still being too easy on those around him... _and himself_?

What was it that made him so weak?

And what other sentiments were there that strengthened _the Force?_

_The Dark Side of the Force?_

 

He thought back to his training days as a Padawan to remember the _Jedi Order_ ’s doctrines and what they forbade.

During the times of the ‘ _Old Republic_ ’ when the _Jedi_ doctrines were interpreted and followed far more strictly, it had been forbidden to form or entertain any form of personal attachments.

The recruits usually had to begin at an infant’s age and had to leave friends and family behind to live in the _Jedi temples_ with their masters as their only guidance.

The forming of friendships had been as much forbidden as possessions or relationships. They were believed to be not only distracting from the studies but also to grow feelings that would sooner or later open doors for the _Dark Side_ ; the problems arising mostly out of fear of losing the object of one's affection.

 

Quite the same had been valid for the _Sith_ of the Empire as he had been constantly reminded that personal attachments also tended to encourage love and compassion, an open invitation for _the Light._

Skywalker’s new _Jedi Order,_ in which he had begun training, had rules less strict and more open. Probably to prevent younglings from leaving when they fell in love or to encourage procreation of _Force_ affine people… he didn’t actually care, because he had wanted to become better and stronger than this useless new breed.

That’s why _he_ had devoted his life to the scholastics of _the Force_ like the true lore of old required.

 

No order explicitly demanded celibacy of their apprentices, but that was a mistake, as Snoke had so aptly put it.

A psychosocial link between sexual congress and lenient emotional reactions was a constant inherent danger to species with a human brain. Psychic attachments are relatively likely between humans, unlike amongst other species.

But he had understood from the very beginning of something like a sensual conscience that if he didn’t control himself strictly, his forceful passion was easy to spin out of hand and he in danger of being seduced and succumb to sentience.

That’s why he had vowed to keep himself on a tight rein and renounce all carnal pleasures.

 

Well… not _all_  carnal pleasures, just any kind of interaction involving other participants.

He sure did get himself off… a lot… but he didn’t even _touch_ himself to do so.

Neither had he ever tried to use the _Force_ to do it; nor to enhance his pleasure, let alone to use his pleasure to fuel the use of the _Force._

He just hadn’t thought about these things in whatever _connection_ so far.

Usually depriving himself of all sensual thoughts around other people in general, it hadn’t even occurred to him to do so, so far…

Maybe this had been his flaw…

 

What if the missing link to the mastery of the full strength of the _Dark Side of the Force_ was to use one of the most powerful feelings?

His thoughts went back to the scavenger girl.

If the love for her friends and the cause of the Resistance was what made that girl so strong, he had to use the opposite feeling to stand up against her. And if his hate and his anger were not strong enough, maybe his own  _passion_ was.

 

He let the conversation in the interrogation chamber repeat before his eyes and searched is feelings.

He had taken off his mask. He had reined himself in. He had not really wanted to hurt her…

… he remembered being distracted by the sight of her quivering lips, her trembling body, if only briefly…

No, he went further back in his mind, it had started earlier.

It had started on Takodana.

The feeling of her though the _Force_ …

And when he had laid eyes on her, even through his mask… her body, her face, her scent…

She had smelt of sweat, of pure hatred and fear… ferinely female.

He had wanted her.

He could have continued searching for that droid, but he had wanted to take her back here and make her his.

 

Damn it. Damn her! DAMMIT!

He had work to do. He had a fucking _mission_ to accomplish!

The taste of blood spread in his mouth where his back teeth had ground the side of his tongue and he opened his eyes.

There was only one solution to extricate himself from this perilous predicament.

 

He didn’t bother to put back on his boots or his other clothing, he even let the helmet on the floor, where it had fallen.

He _Force-waved_ open the door and marched back in the direction to the interrogation chamber on bare feet, wearing nothing but his breeches and a loose under-shirt.

The first patrol of Stormtroopers he encountered in one of the endless corridors was parted in the middle and flung to their left, respective right, side wall with a flick of his hand.

 

The second patrol, who had seen him storming through their scattered comrades when they had turned around the far corner, turned around in their steps to instantly hurry back the same way they had come from, all too well acquainted with the Knight of Ren and his dangerous tantrums.

That was how Kylo Ren arrived back at the interrogation chamber, unobstructed, and those, who had seen him in his unusual state of undress, knew for sure better than to tell about it.

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

As the door opened before him, by  _Force_ command alone, the Stormtrooper on guard looked him up and down with fearful uncertainty.

He then hastened to look straight ahead again, as he beheld the determination gleaming hazardously in the Dark Knight’s eyes which were for once not hidden behind his mask, the lack of which made him look none the less frightening.

 

Kylo Ren sensed his irritation but didn’t even bother to step before him. Wasn’t this specimen a little short for a Stormtrooper? He entered his mind easily and dismissed him with a single glance.

Kylo’s voice sounded breathy, almost as weird as when it was distorted by his mask.

“You will wait outside and let no one in until I'm gone, again, and you will forget that I have returned here at all!”

“I’ll wait outside, let no one in ‘til you’re gone again, ‘nd I’ll forget that you’ve returned here, ‘t all.”

The Stormtrooper’s drawled voice repeated eerily monotonous from within his helmet. With that he turned snappily and left the room as if in trance.

 

He was back to being alone with her.

_Good, good_ , he encouraged himself internally in the voice of the  _Supreme Leader_ . 

Taking a deep breath, he raised the shields around his mind and stalked through the chamber until he stood across from her… again.

“You are ba-“ the girl started in a triumphant voice and then stopped mid-sentence as she took in his dishabille.

A frown appeared on her forehead.

She didn’t know what to make of the current situation.

 

“I know who you are.”

Kylo Ren started the conversation.

He appeared tense but was trying to relax, easing into the conversation with renewed confidence.

“You are the scavenger from Jakku.”

 

She was sick of being called scavenger in that derogative tone.

Apart from that, he obviously knew about Han Solo, so her name wouldn’t be too much of a giveaway, as she was sure he knew it already.

“My name is Rey!”

She stated with an emphasis on her name that made clear she wanted to be addressed with it in future.

“And I know who you are, as well!”

 

He laid his head askance and walked closer to her side, contemplating whether to try and enter her mind yet, again.

“And who am I?”

 

“The guards address you as ‘Lord Ren’,“

She searched his face for a reaction but saw none, only the tube lights reflecting in his dark and unblinking eyes as she suddenly remembered…

…his mask…

She had seen it before…

…in her vision on Takodana, as she had touched the hilt of the lightsaber, Skywalker’s lightsaber…

… _Him turning to her, lying on the floor in the rain, igniting his abomination of a lightsaber…_

“You were one of the Seven!”

 

His eyes narrowed.

Her eyes had widened as if she truly had rememb ered him, as one of ‘the Seven’.

Had she seen him with the other Knights of Ren… that girl from Jakku … a scavenger…  _Rey._

… _that could not be_ …

 

He walked around her back in a half-circle, coming to stand beside her on her other side.

She swallowed, her jaws set. She was not going to give in, not after she had tasted victory after having defied him.

 

“The way you said ‘Han Solo’,”

she continued, feeling reassured by his silence.

“What you said about him… how I would be disappointed by him, as a _father_...”

she leaned forward, towards him, as much as her braces allowed.

Her eyes flickered from his left eye to his right and back.

 

“ _You_ are his son! You are Ben Solo!” 

 

He sucked in half a breath of air and shouted back at her at the top of his lungs. 

“I am NOT Ben Solo! That boy is DEAD, and it was _I_ who killed him!”

He took a step back,

“I am KYLO REN!”

 

His eyes sparkled, his irises black, like splintered shards of obsidian… so full of rage.

He was panting, whatever he decided to do would probably prove dangerous for her health so she looked away.

She looked down at the floor , instead, beneath his feet, not only avoiding his glare, but also trying to detect his secret of moving completely soundless, since he came back.

He didn’t wear boots.

She had already been surprised that he had taken off his mask, earlier, only because she had said something against it.

It had seemed like he had wanted to bond with her, somehow. 

 

The way he had said that he had felt it, too… what exactly had he meant by that?

He had fled, then, when she had won their mind-reading fight, after she had said that he was afraid… without another word…

But now he had returned…

…without his outer wear and… with naked feet?

She looked back up in confusion and found him licking his lips absent-mindedly before he also focused back on her.

Without relinquishing her eyes from his gloomy glare he moved further around her to stand across from her, again; his stride stalking, like she was his prey, but he a predator not quite sure of his successful kill, cautious and edgy.

 

“How did you know the Astromech droid’s pilot?”

Kylo Ren asked. His voice still strangled, like he had to expend much effort to control it.

“Whom?” Rey answered, sincerely puzzled.

 

“The Resistance T-70 X-wing fighter pilot we captured on Jakku, but not before he was able to hide his BB-unit…”

“I don’t know him.”

“No? So how did he send you the droid, then?”

“He did not send me the droid at all, I found it!”

“You _found_ it… in the _desert_ … on _Jakku_ …”

 

Kylo Ren’s doubtful voice transported how highly unlikely he thought such a coincident to be.

 

“Yes.

\- I saved it, from a scavenger…”

 

“You _saved_ it… from a _scavenger_ …”

 

“Are you going to repeat every-fucking-thing I say?

YES, that is, what actually happened!

I saved it, from a scavenger… a Teedo, on a luggabeast, BB-8 was caught in his net.”

 

The way she said ‘ _BB-8’_ …

 

“In the Kelvin Ravine?”

“No, in midst of the Goazon.”

“Hmmm…” The Goazon Badlands were a wide and deadly field of wreckage in the desert that was bordered on one side by the Kelvin Ravine and on another by the Carbon Ridge and in the south by the Sinking Fields. Not as popular as the ‘Graveyard Of Giants’, but littered with lots of crashed ships and other Imperial vehicles as well… those who have not sunk in the quicksand… so far. And it was quite a journey from Tuanul, where they had captured the pilot. But you had to cross it if you wanted to get from Tuanul to the Niima Outpost…

“… and you were bringing it to Feresee’s Point?” A catch question.

He already knew that she had been leaving Jakku with the droid from the Niima Outpost… with the Falcon.

“No. I pointed out the way to Niima to him… but he wanted to stay with me.”

 

The droid had wanted to stay with her… that made no sense. 

On the other hand… they were designed to attach, quite like pets, and the way she talked about it… ‘ _him_ ’. She had said ‘he’, so it had a masculine programming. And she was a girl.

He scanned her perimeters, shapely, a little too slim, maybe. 

But no, he didn’t see women that way and neither did the droids. 

There was something else about her, something that led the droid to show her the map. There had to be more.

_A girl… on Jakku…_

He heard her voice repeat in his head… _one of the Seven._

 

“So you went with it, to reunite it with the pilot and his gun man, FN-2187.”

“What?! With whom? No!”

“You left the planet with one of my men.”

…Hux’s man, really, but subordinated to his command for this particular mission.

“Finn?”

They stared at each other for a moment, searching for the question no one had asked.

 

“I didn’t know. He lied to me. BB-8 pointed him out to me in Niima and he told me he was Resistance and then we were attacked…

Look, I wasn’t Resistance and I knew none of them. It was by pure coincidence that I ended up with them.”

 

“There’s no such thing.” Kylo Ren shook his head and stepped closer.

 

He looked at her with eyes that were haunted, haunted by his feelings that he couldn’t place, haunted by the knowledge that he was missing something important.

She seemed open, he felt she was telling the truth, and still something was wrong.

Maybe she wasn’t lying, but she was holding something back…

 

“How did you contact the ‘Millennium Falcon’?”

“We didn’t. We needed a ship to flee the attack and that one was the only one that still looked serviceable, so we ‘borrowed’ it from the Hutt’s shipyard.”

 

The story sounded more and more unlikely.

 

“How did Solo know where to find you?”

“He didn’t. Han found us shortly after we had escaped the System.” 

 

“Solo found you…”

“He just found the Falcon, I believe. It was just a-

“ _Coincidence_ …” both of them said simultaneously.

 

Kylo Ren bit his tongue and eyed her thoroughly. He didn’t have to engage the Force to see that she told the truth…  _at least as far as she thought…_

 

She didn’t know why she had told him all this.

It was the truth, but why would she even bother. He belonged to the First Order, he had put the bounty on BB-8 and he was the reason she had come into all this trouble in the first place.

But hadn’t she always dreamt of being a pilot and join the troops of the Resistance? 

Back home on Jakku when she had sat over dinner with her old Rebellion fighter helmet. Hadn’t he made that possible, in the end, united her with the Resistance, brought her together with Han and Chewie?

 

But Kylo Ren had hunted her, captured her and tortured her. He was the enemy and he was evil!

He wanted to find BB-8, the map… Skywalker! He wanted to kill him!

He wanted to kill all of them!

Why the desert did she not just fight or block him again? She had done it before, she had won!

But this familiar feeling…  _Don't be afraid; I feel it, too…_ his voice repeated in her head.

Maybe, there was some kind of connection between the two of them. Maybe he didn’t _want_ to harm her.

He would have killed her already, if he had wanted to… _but he still needed the map._

She looked into his eyes to decipher what it was that had her talk to him, nonetheless.

 

She still saw barely concealed rage simmering, buried under brooding suspicion and doubt. 

He looked dark, even without his mask and armour.

He looked dangerous.

 

Still, he is Han’s son!

Han, who had welcomed her warmheartedly and with open arms…

Han, whom she loved like –

 

“Stop that!”

He raised his hand; and although it hovered at arm’s length before her she felt his fingers close around her neck.

“Stop thinking about him… _like that!_ ”

His _Force-_ fingers closed around her throat and started squeezing. 

 

The pain was sudden and shocking.

Rey fell back against the chair she was cuffed to.

A hoarse whistle escaped her throat as she tried to breathe in.

 

Kylo Ren drew on his anger and let it flow through him. He felt the _Force_ flowing stronger and calmed inside. 

He had to be on guard with her, but she would not take him by surprise again. He watched her pupils dilate until his eyes were drawn to her opening mouth as she laboured to breathe.

 

Rey, who had nearly been ready to find the similarities between Han and Kylo in their eyes, their strong cheekbones and their engaging presence, was thrown back to reality by his brutal _Force_ -grip. 

He efficiently cut off her air supply and threatened to crush her pipes.

She tried but couldn’t breathe. Then there came the pain…

She struggled against his hold, but it wasn’t bodily, he had her in a tight grip and clenched his _Force_ -fist even tighter as she writhed.

 

A slow smile spread around the crooked corner of his mouth as she tried to imagine her hands free and pulling at his hand around her neck…

She was not so lucky in this telekinetic field of _Force_ -use and he withstood her with his usual grace. 

 

“Show me the map.”

“Never!” She mouthed breathless, her teeth clenched.

 

He tried to enter her mind again, but she knew that attack , now, and tried to counter him, again. 

This time, he had his mind-shield up and in place to hold himself against her, but she was still strong enough to keep him out.

Kylo Ren ground his teeth and pushed harder drawing on his frustrated anger to break her defence, but she still managed to withstand his psychic attack.

 

She really was strong with the Force.

He closed his eyes and thought back to his earlier meditation.

He had never let himself be confused, let alone be led, by _those kind_ of feelings before, but this was a new situation and it was worth a shot…

 

As he opened his eyes again, the last remains of an attempt to make his face a calm mask were gone.

His eyes had turned to glowing embers and were leaving a burning trail, scorching her skin as he looked from her wide eyes slowly down her straight little nose to her lovely little mouth, open and wetted by small spots of spittle from her gargling attempts to breathe. 

He breathed deeply and let the forbidden emotion flow through him.

Warm him, heat his blood.

 

He had never thought he would use this on another being, human or other species, but she had left him no choice.

He tightened his _Force_ -choke and cut off the blood-flow to her brain. 

 

He felt her pain, her fear, her desperation as she tried to use the _Force_ back on his hand.

Tears stared to well up in her eyes and her sweat ran cold. She shivered, really afraid to die, now, for the first time.

He let the elating feeling wash through his veins as he imagined his other hand stroking a tear from her eye and followed his thoughts through with the _Force_ , following its path down her cheek to the corner of her mouth. 

He let his invisible thumb glide over her lower lip and imagined how it would feel to place a wet, sucking kiss on her quivering little mouth; to swallow the breathless gasp and to ravish her slim, slowly blueing lips with his own lush ones.

 

The stirring in his loins gave an odd new vibration to the flow of the _Force_ ; empowered it on a level he had not experienced so far, the pulse low and thick.

It felt as if he had never known what the _Force_ was really capable of, before.

There was a power thrumming within him, like when he had sensed her pull on Takodana. 

It felt as if his blood was bubbling and foaming like fine sparkling wine, a flittering stirring in his chest and a heavy pulsing pressure in his tummy… as if a Sarlacc moved in his lower abdomen, which had slept for decades and was now awakening… and it was hungry.

 

He let his invisible hand slide down her side, feeling her shoulder, her upper arm-muscles, not too frail…

He moved his invisible hand lower, felt her right arm shaking in its shackles, skin raised in goose-bumps; he let her feel his hand leaving her arm and tightened his _Force-_ grip on her hip. 

 

He had never felt the roundly shapes of a woman beneath his hands, real or _Force_ -created, since he was an adolescent and a new wave of arousal rushed through him. He let it uncoil in his groin this time, loosening the rein he usually held tight on his carnal desires. 

More than his blood pooling in his quickly hardening cock, he felt the sweet seducing power of the _Dark Side_ growing, strengthening his abilities, the _Force_ pulsing hard through his whole body.

 

She was weakening quickly under his strong grip and he had to loosen his _Force_ -choke enough to prevent her from fainting… _not yet._

He slowly ghosted his other invisible hand from her hip along the vale of her narrow waist up to the side of her rib-cage where he tightened the force-grip next to her breast, his thumb grazing her soft mound.

 

He wanted to step up to her and touch her for real, smell her fear, taste her sweat… but handling the _Force_ was a fickle art. This wasn’t for his pleasure, it was a _Force_ experiment, and for that he would not only let her suffer, but let himself suffer as well.

Maybe that was how to unlock the full power of the _Dark Side_ …

 

He swallowed the water that had been pooling in his mouth and adjusted his breeches around his now fully erect cock which tried to escape its boundaries.

Her eyes were drawn by this manoeuvre and she tried to scream, but his _Force_ -grip on her throat was still too tight for a sound to escape, instead she was left with a broken attempt of coughing and more tears falling from her reddened eyes. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes shortly in frustration, when she felt him probing her mind again.

 

“I will stop, as soon as I have the map.” Kylo Ren said in a deep voice that was so low, that she was not sure whether it had been a hiss or a purr.

But she had the distinct feeling that he meant what he said, despite his raging erection that pressed urgently against the black fabric of his trousers, hard and huge… It’s sizeable shape clearly distinguishable under the canvas without his outer wear… as tall and proud as he stood…

_I can take whatever I want…_ his voice echoed in her head. 

 

Seeing her distracted, he pushed against her mind-wall again.

 

She pressed her lips together, her teeth clenched, as she fought to hold her mind-shield up against him.

He was stronger than before… the arm he still held stretched out towards her shook with his psychic exertion.

 

Rey closed her eyes as another tear rolled down her cheeks. 

She thought of the people who relied on her. FN-… _Finn_ , the lovely Ex-Trooper who had risked his life to flee from the First Order and help BB-8’s Resistance pilot, BB-8, a robot who already felt more like a friend…

Big hearted Chewie, whom she dearly wanted to know better, and Han, the man who had offered her not only a job, but … 

 

He increased his efforts again and she felt the blood drain from her head once more.

 

She thought of the last surviving _Jedi_ , _Luke Skywalker_ , whom she had felt connected with, when she had touched his lightsaber…

She needed to withstand, to reach Skywalker before the _Dark Side_ did, before the First Order did, to save him and to learn how to use the _Force_!

Maybe Kylo Ren was strong enough so he could take whatever he wanted from her, but there was one thing she would protect with everything she had, even her life…he would not take the map to Skywalker!

She felt _Light_ flow through her, sparking white stars behind her eyes, or maybe it was the lack of oxygen, but she felt her own power invigorated and opened her eyes to look at Kylo Ren defiantly.

He would NEVER get that map.

And with that she pushed back.

 

She pierced through his shield like a steel-pecker through crash-down copper and suddenly saw him from his inside; looking at her, aroused and in wonder.

_Curious, but not malevolent._

His tongue appeared and wetted a corner of his lips quickly while he had to think about his next move... _not unlike his father, not so much a creature at all._

 

She scanned his face for more resemblances, although he seemed to be young, not much older than herself, he appeared quite virile, the wide stance of his tall body, his lean muscles, his strong face-bones and his characteristic nose made him look more mature than he was.

He was no male beauty but the intensity in his dark eyes, the cynical curve of his lush lips and the wavy flow of his dark hair made him look quite intriguing. His mother must have been a gorgeous woman…

 

Now that she was inside him, she felt the _Force_ pulse through him as well, powerful and strong, like a beating heart, _like his throbbing cock._

She felt a remote buzz that pulled her closer to him, made her see him with other eyes, made her see the boy, Ben Solo, inside the Dark Warrior. 

His brown eyes deep and longing, his smile mischievous like the one of his father. She wanted to touch his hair and take him home to Han, to pull him in front of a warming fire and tell him, he was loved…

 

He pushed her out with a snarl and the invisible hand that had until then rested on her ribs griped her face violently as he pushed her face back against the chair. 

 

“Stop doing that and show me the map!”

“Stop pretending you are going to hurt me.” She croaked. “I’ve been inside you, I’ve seen your true feelings.”

“You’ve seen nothing, yet!” He spat back and opened his lips in a cruel smile.

 

He would show her his ‘true feelings’ towards her; show her she had mistaken his bodily reaction to the _Force_ with her misguided ‘warmth’ she originally felt towards his _father_ …

 

The tip of his tongue appeared behind his slightly opened lips and drew a lazy circle around the point of his left maxillary cuspid. It seemed unnaturally sharp and brilliant white against the red of his lips. Her eyes were drawn to the snake-like movement of the pink tip like hypnotised. 

And then she felt his tongue.

The pointed apex moving like she saw it, dragging a slow circle around another cusp.

One on her body.

Well hidden between the folds in her pants.

She gasped and stared at him in disbelief making his smile around his teeth wider, more daring; his tongue moving stronger, probing around her clit like he had probed around her head to enter her mind.

Like the hand around her throat it wasn’t actually there, but she felt it nevertheless, strong and warm, all muscle, like a snake, as it wound its head around her bud as if to strangle it.

Still, the effect wasn’t lost on her. All the blood that had been forced from her head seemed to pool between her legs. She felt dizzy and would have feared to stumble if she hadn’t already been strapped to the chair…

What was he trying to achieve…

 

“…the map!” He reminded her. “And I’ll stop.”

 

Black and red blotches started appearing behind her eyes, bigger and darker, clouding her real sight.

“Is that a threat?” She whispered voiceless. Did she even say it out loud? She had no longer a voice and her throat was nothing but raw pain.

 

He wetted his lips and she felt his tongue anew, hot and slick now, as it flickered between her lower lips and snaked its way between her folds and along her crack…

The black behind her eyes got cloudier, darker and she felt her consciousness slipping away. How long didn’t she breathe? 

… and back where she felt her bud being sucked between his teeth.

She wanted to writhe and moan but all she could do was to hold on to her last bit of awareness while the numbness that descended on her brain even washed out every sound aside from the loud rushing white noise inside her. 

 

The only feeling that pushed through her impending black-out was the wet tongue circling her hole and purposefully dipping in, scooping deep into her well and meeting a fountain.

Both their moans collided as hers tried to spring free from her strangled chest and his to escape his mouth, but some moan already reverberated inside her head. If his or hers she wasn’t able to distinguish. 

… was he inside her head?

How came it that she was so wet.

Was she already asleep… There was mostly blackness before her eyes, mist, red dots blooming… or was it blood vessels exploding in her eyes? 

She tried to shake her head but he still had her in his tight _Force_ -choke.

 

“…the map…”

 

She thought she made out, somewhere far away from her reality, but her hard nipples distracted her as they were scraping painfully against the rough canvas of her tunic.

Had he _Force_ -touched them as well? Was his breath ghosting over them or was it just suddenly getting colder in here?

Where did the darkness come from and the pressure on her head, it felt like it would explode soon…

 

As she felt a strong hand gripping her waist she tried to focus her sight again, wanting to see his pale long fingers on her flesh, but he was still standing more than an arm’s length away and she was still fully clothed. It was all just an illusion, like the choking. 

She mustn’t give in to unconsciousness, she had to fight…

 

She felt him enter her mind, again, where he had left off on Takodana, rummaging in her memories of BB-8.

No… she imagined the thickening red and black veils behind her eyes as inside her mind, hiding her memories from his sight. She couldn’t give up the map…

They struggled, she used the darker getting spots of her conscience to hide behind. The more he tried to push aside the closer she came to the final blackness.

 

He couldn’t let that happen.

He gathered all his desire he felt, drew on all the emotions that had erupted when his tongue hat touched the wetness deep insider her and unleashed all his passion on the _Force_. 

He felt his straining erection leaving a wet thread between its tip and his breeches, its length so filled that every vein on it threatened to burst; it was quivering excitedly at the thought of entering her tight core… and he concentrated everything he had on pushing into her mind instead.

 

That was when he felt her head change from blocking him out to opening up and letting him slide in. Slowly like through a thick damp fog.

He needed just a final push through when she closed around him again, squeezing him in, leaving him caught in her impending darkness, hot and sticky. 

He felt caught and snarled angrily, unable to comprehend how she could still best him in her mind, when all he had was his telekinetic dominance despite all his superior training. 

And how dare she mock him with sexual craving, when bodily, her desire was as palpable as his. 

It stood around them likehyper charged steam over an electric field, the static blistering.

… _maybe her field of superior training…_

 

He gathered his power, screamed and pulled back and out of her mind… 

… and pushed into her body.

 

They both stared at each other in shock.

He hadn’t wanted to do that.

And he wasn’t, actually... 

…he was still standing opposite her at a decent distance, but his cock was pulsing wildly. 

 

He had _Force-_ pushed about halfway into her, which was already as far as it went, taking into account that his resplendent shaft was quite over average.

 

She was throbbing around him, as well, her body trying to accustom to his enormous extent, as her brain was not really processing, yet, that he actually did go through to bodily enter her, …if only by _Force_. 

Of course she had tempted him with this mind-trick to do so - but she hadn’t thought that he’d actually follow through with it. Him… a virgin.

But he was braver than she had given him credit for, although… he had started it, with his tongue and everything, but she had thought he’d never truly dare, not after what she had felt inside him, really.

 

But here they were. 

The adrenalin rush had pulled her back from the border of passing out, but it threatened to also make her come on the spot; the asphyxiation heightening her dopamine release.

She tried to relax but as she still couldn’t breathe there wasn’t much she could do but feeling her orgasm approach. 

He pushed further, slowly but determined, until he was fully sheathed within her, and let the new ambush of emotions wash over him; tight and wild and exhilarating. 

His blood was foaming, prickling in all his outer capillaries; the electric buzz piking, not unlike the sizzling outbursts of his lightsaber. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he thought he felt just as potent as his sword’s cracked Kyber crystal… and also just as unstable.

 

He tried to control the new outburst of the _Force_ and steer it in into the right channels but its raw power was beyond controlled handling, especially as he was distracted by the feel of her, around his mind, around his cock, everywhere. She was holding him still, rhythmically squeezing around him… sucking him in and milking his body as well his brain, threatening to leave him an empty shell. 

He wanted to fight, to ravage, to go deeper and search for the map, again, but he felt his resolve soften and melt whereas other parts of him didn’t seem to be threatened by softening anytime soon, getting harder and harder, even, if that was still possible. 

He pulled back, astonished how detailed he could feel the silken slide of her sheath through the _Force_ , … _so slick_ …, before he pushed back in, squeezing his blunt head through the tightest part of her entrance, like he had tried to with her brain, before, … only here he succeeded and the torturing feeling was close to divine. 

He felt her scream inside, if in pain or lust he couldn’t determine, but he wanted to feel it again, so he repeated the _Force_ -attack, harder this time, pushing deeper, and bit his lower lip to keep from groaning himself. She had closed her eyes and given up, hanging helpless in his grip and her shackles but he still felt her presence, clutching to his cock and his conscience alike, _so close to losing it..._

 

He pulled back and delivered another forceful thrust with which he released her throat, he didn’t want her to lose consciousness, he couldn’t let her... 

The blood started rushing back through her with the vigour with which her orgasm swept over her; pulsing through her whole body, clenching around him, body and soul. It sent him over the edge as well, the intensity with which she clang to him, sucked at him and pulled him back into her mind. 

He wanted to hold her, to steady her and see her through but he still needed the map, so he used the wave of his orgasm to let himself be drawn back inside and spiral around to use the moment to search her mind, again… But she was gone.

He cursed as he pulled out and looked at her softened features.

She had blacked out. 

 


End file.
